warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Glaxion Vandal
The Glaxion Vandal is the Vandal variant of the freeze ray rifle, sporting higher damage, critical chance, status chance, magazine size, max ammo reserves, and reload speed. It was released in along with Operation: Hostile Mergers. Acquisition This weapon was awarded for earning 4,000 points in a single Endurance Disruption Mission in Operation: Hostile Mergers, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. Was re-obtainable again by watching livestream from any channel in The Game Awards directory on Twitch for 30 minutes consecutively with linked account on December 12, 2019. Drop was re-deployed during Prime Time episode 273 on December 19 for those who missed TGA live stream and were watching Prime Time with linked account. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Shielded, and Infested Sinew. *Decent critical chance. *Highest status chance of all continuous and automatic primary weapons. **Can reach 100% status chance with three of the following: , , , and . *Pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *High magazine size. *High ammo reserves. *The zone of impact or maximum beam range produces a damaging cold blotch in a spherical radius of 3''' meters, allowing it to hit multiple enemies at once. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Kills create an extra corpse, synergizing with ' . '''Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Infested Flesh and Fossilized. **Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Damage ramps up from 30% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 30% over 2 seconds. *Limited range of 24 meters. *Cannot use the mod. Notes *The zone of impact or maximum beam range creates a spherical area of effect of 3 meters, dealing the weapon's full damage. **The range of the area of effect is unaffected by . **Punch Through affects the location of the weapon's area of effect. The weapon's area of effect is applied at the final point of contact rather than whenever an enemy is struck. *The Glaxion Vandal is capable of freezing enemies solid with sustained fire if it kills them. Enemies will progressively turn icy blue (spreading from the point of contact), and eventually become completely solid upon death. Frozen enemies can then be shattered by other attacks. This only applies to normal enemies such as Lancers, Crewmen, and MOAs - Ospreys will simply explode upon death. **Even if the weapon is modified to have a non- damage type (such as damage), the Glaxion will still freeze foes solid if it kills them. **Amusingly, it can freeze enemies with damage effects upon death, this effect is merely visual. **Whether or not they display frozen visuals, enemies killed by the Glaxion create two corpses due to the "shatter" death animation (though the extra corpse may not be visible.) *When combining elemental mods, the Glaxion's innate damage is added last. *Equipping both and will increase the Glaxion's fire rate to 22.8 rounds/second. **On top of that, throwing in a will increase the Glaxion's fire rate to 33.6 rounds/second, at the cost of 15 percent damage reduction. Tips *With three of the four dual stat mods – , , , and – the Glaxion can achieve 100% status chance. *Enemies that are frozen solid will take at least 1 hit from any source to be destroyed regardless of how much damage it is dealt. This can block powerful enemy projectiles such as Napalm and Bombard shots. **Frozen corpses remain solid for 3 seconds before deteriorating which takes 5 seconds. **Some enemy abilities still remain in effect while deteriorating such as a Nullifier Crewman's bubble, which will start to grow back while deteriorating. Media Glaxion VS Glaxion Vandal How Much Better Is It? (Side-By-Side) Trivia *The Glaxion Vandal is the fifth weapon to deal pure damage, after the original Glaxion, the hammer (prior to Update 26), and the and Sentinel weapons. *The revolver-style cartridges on the Glaxion's body spin during firing, though the magazine is the small (battery) box behind the trigger. **Additionally, the Glaxion's barrel telescopes back and forth rapidly during firing and collapses inward when holstered. **The beam itself will oscillate slightly. This does not seem to affect the accuracy or hit registration in any way. *Enemies who die by the weapon are frozen solid, much like Frost's ability, and shatter when hit by any weapon. This effect persists even if the Glaxion's Cold damage has been changed into another element. **If frozen bodies are left alone for five seconds, the ice will thaw into nothingness. *Glaxion bears similarity to the French word glaçon, meaning "ice cube" or "icicle". Patch History *Fixed the Glaxion Festive Skin missing its jolly green glowy lights when equipped on the Glaxion Vandal. *Fixed Energy color not applying to the Glaxion Vandal’s Festive Skin. *Introduced. }} See also * , the normal counterpart. *Operation: Hostile Mergers, the operation in which it was introduced. es:Glaxion Vándalo Category:Update 25 Category:Corpus Category:Vandal